


R v Schlatt [2020] DSMPSC 001

by Kayoi1234



Series: The Court Cases of Dream SMP [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Courtroom Drama, Gen, Post Election, Post Festival, Unconventional Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: "Catchwords:CRIMINAL LAW – Misuse of Powers – intimidation – violation of several constitutional rights of citizens – trial by judge alone – contract killing – violation of treaty – High Risk Offender"The trial of J Schlatt - Post Festival Attack
Series: The Court Cases of Dream SMP [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973734
Kudos: 28





	R v Schlatt [2020] DSMPSC 001

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very much based on the Australian Court System because that's the only one I've read actual cases from so some things may not line up to the American or UK versions of Court and trial. Probably read best on a computer. It's Schlatt's turn now.
> 
> Resources Used:  
> [ NSW Caselaw ](https://www.caselaw.nsw.gov.au/)  
> [ Crimes Act 1900 (NSW)](https://www.legislation.nsw.gov.au/view/html/inforce/current/act-1900-040)  
> [ Criminal Code Act 1995 (Cth)](https://www.legislation.gov.au/Details/C2017C00235)  
> [ Attorney General - Administrative Law](https://www.ag.gov.au/legal-system/administrative-law)

**Citation:** R v Schlatt [2020] DSMPSC 001

 **Hearing Dates:** 17 October 2020 – 18 October 2020

 **Jurisdiction:** Criminal Law

 **Before:** Antfrost

 **Decision:** Verdict of Guilty of abusing administrative power, violation of constitutional rights, murder of the first degree, and violating several existing treaties with Dream SMP.

 **Catchwords:** CRIMINAL LAW **–** Misuse of Powers – intimidation – violation of several constitutional rights of citizens – trial by judge alone – contract killing – violation of treaty – High Risk Offender

 **Legislation Cited:** L’Manberg Declaration of Independence 2020 (L’MAN) s52

Criminal Code Act 2020 (DMSP) s35, 46, 78, 85

Administrative Decisions (Judicial Review) Act 2020 (DSMP) s45

Borders and Expansion Treaty 2020 (L’MAN, DSMP)

 **Cases Cited:** Eret v R [2020] DSMPCA 008

R v Quackity [2020] DSMPDC 002

R v Eret [2020] L’MANSC 001

 **Category:** Principal Judgement

 **Parties:** Regina (Crown)

J Schlatt (Accused)

 **Representation:** Counsel:

Callahan (Crown)

Quackity (Accused)

Solicitors:

Office of the Director of Public Prosecutions (Crown)

Quackity Legal Services (Accused)

 **File Number:** 2020/00001

**JUDGEMENT**

  1. This hearing is to decide the judgement of J Schlatt (The Accused), who has been found suspect of the indictable charges of abusing his administrative power, violation of constitutional rights of citizens, corruption, violating several treaties and murder. The Accused pleads not guilty.
  2. This trial is conducted without jury as not jury without pre existing biases towards the Crown or the accused could be constructed.
  3. The Crown has the duty of proving the accused’s guilt beyond the reasonable doubt.
  4. To begin, the accused has been found suspect of abusing administrative power over citizens, beginning from his term of presidency on the 22 September 2020. Multiple interviews from multiple witnesses claim that the accused misused government funds and resources, as well as his own administrative power.
  5. The crown alleges that the accused had violated section 52 of the _L’Manberg Declaration of Independence 2020 (L’MAN),_ where it states: 
    1. _The right of the people exists above the right of the king. The right of the government and the right of the economy._
  6. The crown maintains that the accused violated this by continually stripping the rights of certain citizens, namely the ones of Ms Nihachu, Mr Innit and Mr Soot. Further investigations reveal that the accused had already raised taxes for Ms Nihachu past reasonable levels – therefore stripping her of her rights to operate a business within Manberg.
  7. The defence maintains that the accused was acting within the bounds of the law – however the defence has produced no evidence to support this claim.
  8. Therefore, I find the accused guilty of both abuse of administrative power as well as violation of constitutional rights of citizens.
  9. The accused has also been found suspect of violating treaties between the Dream SMP and the Manberg territories, including the _Borders and Expansion Treaty 2020 (L’MAN, DSMP)_ in which it states: 
    1. _At no point is L’Manberg allowed to expand beyond their walls onto Dream SMP territory. Any attempts to do so will be met with force._
  10. The Crown alleges that the accused had made plans to begin expansion into Dream SMP territories, beginning with the destruction of L’Manberg walls, and a raid on Manberg’s White house revealed a document that stated that the accused had an intention to “expand Manberg’s borders”.
  11. The defence claims that this is not the case – but again, failed to provide any evidence that supports this claim.
  12. I therefore find the accused guilty of violating the treaties set between Dream SMP and L’Manberg.
  13. The accused is also suspect of murder. On the 16 October 2020, the accused had trapped Mr Tubbo before forcing Mr Blade to publicly execute Mr Tubbo.
  14. Mr Blade has claimed that there was no option that allowed it for both him and Mr Tubbo to make it out alive. In addition to the order forcing Mr Blade to do the deed under duress, the accused showed no remorse for his actions after the fact.
  15. Audience testimony confirms Mr Blade’s claims, stating that the accused did bring Mr Blade onto the stage and order him to execute Mr Tubbo.
  16. I therefore find the accused guilty of murder.
  17. To conclude, I find J Schlatt guilty of abusing administrative power, violation of constitutional rights of citizens, violating treaties set with the Dream SMP and Murder.



**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](http://kayoi1234.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Find me on Pillowfort [here!](https://www.pillowfort.social/Kayoi_1234)


End file.
